Gatita y Tigresa
by Marinuqui
Summary: Seguía desconectada. Bufó un poco, mirando al reloj. Ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso. Eso era la pura desesperación. Esta historia participa en los retos "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar


_**Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en los retos "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar. Es en respuesta de las condiciones propuestas por ShadowDianne. Espero que les guste =)**  
_

_Quinn caminaba hacia los lados con paso rápido y firme. Se veía un pelín nerviosa, aunque tampoco es que fuese nada distinto a todos los días. Esa noche volvería a hablar con su novia, y eso, en el fondo, era lo que más le agradaba. Se acercó al ordenador con paso veloz, moviendo el ratón hacia la pestaña donde salía el nombre de Rachel Berry. Seguía desconectada. Bufó un poco, mirando al reloj. Ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso. Eso era la pura desesperación_

_Se apartó un mechón rojizo de su cabello, que había sufrido un ligero cambio en el tiempo. Ahora, además de ser dorado, era con ese toque que le hacía ser más pasional, o eso desde el punto de vista de su novia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en ella. Esa noche tenía algo preparado._

_La morena llevaba ya dos semanas fuera, de viaje con sus padres por Italia. Más en concreto, Florencia. La muchacha se sentía fascinada y todas las noches, al hablar con Fabray, acababa más emocionada de lo que ya estaba. Pero ese día no iba a tratar sobre Florencia. Se estremeció. Echaba mucho de menos a su querido amorcito. Pero no de ese modo que cualquier chica romántica supondría. No, aunque también. _

_Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de la chica cuando se percató de que el chat de la pequeña estrella estaba ya en estado de conexión. Antes de que pudiese llegar a hablar, ya estaba la ventana abierta con el saludo de la atractiva morena_

Rachel: ¡Holaaaaaaa mi amorrrrrrrr! :3

_No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para sentarse, posando sus dedos en el teclado. Sus labios se tornearon sensualmente, mordiéndose el inferior con duda, para comenzar con aquel juego que se había propuesto para su princesa_

Quinn: Hola Berry ;)

_La morena, al otro lado del ordenador, se extrañó ante la contestación de su novia. Decidió centrar su mente en esa conversación que parecía ser distinta a todas las demás que tendría_

Rachel: ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Quinn: No, muñeca, solamente tenía ganas de hablar contigo…Y me has hecho esperar mucho.

R: Lo siento, mi amor, pero andaba algo baldada y…Perdóname, por fis =(

Q: Vaya…Yo que te tenía preparada una sorpresa…Pues nada, Rachel…

R: ¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que tenías preparado?-Pausa- Me has llamado Berry y Rachel… ¿Estás bien, Quinn?

Q: ¿Desde cuándo soy Quinn?

R: ¿Y yo Rachel?

Q: Desde que te quería dar una sorpresita, mi amor…Aunque ya no importa. ¿Qué haces?

R: Estaba viendo un vídeo musical…Ya sabes ^^ ¿Y tú, mi princesita de cuentos de hadas?

Q: ¿Qué te había dicho sobre eso, Rachel? No…Y yo pues…Estaba viendo aquí fotos. Hay un chico que…Sin camiseta. Buen cuerpo

R: Ah…Pues bien… ¿Guapo?

Q: Y muy atractivo…Cambio de fotografía. Ahora sí que está subiendo el calor

R: Pues genial…Te dejo que te suba la temperatura con ese chico y demás

Q: No es la foto del chico

R: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿De quién es? ¿De su amigo el rubio?

Q: No…Es de mi novia en biquini…Y ahora siento que la temperatura sube excesivamente

R: "Rachel sonríe coquetamente, acercándose a su novia con pasos lentos. No puede evitarlo. Se ha sentido ligeramente celosa y burlada. Quiere una recompensa por el pequeño trago que le ha hecho pasar"

Q: "Quinn sonríe, divertida, separándose un poco de su novia con una sonrisa arrogante. Porque le gusta ese tipo de juegos. Y ya sabe de lo que habla su princesita"

R: "La morena sonríe, cómplice, para tomar con fuerza la cintura de la joven, sondeando las caderas con un movimiento suave de manos. Se siente demasiado bien. La estrecha con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Con necesidad. Se embriaga de su aroma. Y siente sus pechos rozar los suyos. Parece que el delirio quiere empezar"

Q: "La rubia suelta una sonora carcajada, mordiendo fervientemente el lóbulo de su novia. Quiere empezar con aquello que deseaba desde hacía días y que extrañaba tanto. Deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de ella, con lentitud, esperando poder pillarla desprovista para así dar rienda a la pasión que tanto deseaba"

R: "La morena, a sabiendas de las intenciones de su novia, se acerca a ella con el fin de aprisionarla en el escritorio de su habitación. Comenzó a besar apasionadamente esos labios que tanto extrañaba. Y sus manos llegaron a la cabeza de esta, impidiendo que se separase. Era una batalla de besos. Su lengua encontrándose con la suya. Su lengua pidiendo guerra. Su boca deseando un encuentro más intenso

Q: "El frenesí solo era la guinda de ese majestuoso postre. Tiró de la camisa del pijama que llevaba con cierta brusquedad. Esa noche no era esa historia de amor. Ni era ella la dulce Quinn Fabray. Esa noche era una mujer que deseaba otra. Sin nada más allá. Y quería un poquito de acción, introduciendo una mano dentro del pantalón"

R: "Rachel sonrió, y decidida, introdujo su mano por debajo de la camisa de la rubia, acariciando el abdomen con lentitud. Se colocó mejor, percibiendo las caricias de la chica sobre la tela fina que separaba sus dedos de su zona íntima. Se sonrojó por ello, tirando de la mano libre de su mujer para que le acariciase los pechos. Que la tocase. Que la hiciese sentir viva"

Q: "Quinn sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Besó sus labios, mordiéndolos con rapidez. Con furia. Con delirio. Una especie de delirio se apoderó de ella, introduciendo todavía más su mano, acariciando la cara interna del muslo izquierdo de la morena. Esta soltó un gemido. Sonrió satisfecha, arrebatándole un beso lleno de rabia, de prepotencia al sentirla tan lejos. De brusquedad pese a todo

R: "La morena le correspondía a sus besos con ganas. Sin embargo, sabía que ella también tenía que hacer algo para satisfacer a su novia. Tiró de esta para besarla, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de la rubia, dejándola sin ninguna prenda en su preciado cuerpo. Y cuando vio la oportunidad, se acercó a su pecho, lamiendo ligeramente uno de sus senos con el fin de provocar algo en su novia

Q: "La rubia exclamó un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de Rachel recorriendo su piel. Quería mucho más que eso. Por eso, la apartó para besarla mientras que su mano seguía realizando minúsculos círculos sobre la piel morena de la joven estrella

R: "Rachel soltó un gritito de placer, estrechando a su novia contra su cuerpo y pidiendo más, todavía más, acariciando el trasero de la rubia perfecta con sus manos, sedientas de placer y de delirios, de miradas furtivas y lujuriosas"-Se removió, excitada, en su habitación. Menos mal que estaba sola

Q: "Quinn finalmente introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la morena, quien no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en su piel. Pero eso no le importaba. Los movimientos eran acompasados. Llenos de intensidad. Llenos de peligrosidad. Pudo soltar un gemido de puro placer, dejándose llevar. Besó el cuello de su amada"-Cómo me encantaría que fuese verdad Pensó

R: "Rachel acabó mordiéndose el labio mientras percibía los besos de la rubia. Y por esa razón, aceleró el movimiento, percibiendo más placer y permitiéndose el lujo de tomar las manos de la chica. Uno a uno, fue saboreando los dedos de esta, lamiéndolos lentamente, provocativamente, eróticamente"-Quinn sonrió ante esas palabras

Q: "Quinn entreabrió los labios con deseo, observando los tentadores labios de su chica. Esta le observaba sin apartar la mirada, prosiguiendo con ese juego que ya llegaba al placer exquisito. Apartó sus manos, y mientras besaba a su novia, presentía como una mano se adentraba por su pantalón"-Se excitación fue en aumento, deseosa de tener a la morena.

R: (Yuuuupiiii =P Cariño, que sepas que estoy muy caliente) "Sus labios se devoraban, y sonrió pícaramente al presentir la humedad de su novia. No se hizo derogar mucho, aunque le encantaba hacer sufrir a su princesa. Jugueteó un poco, para al final, penetrar sin duda a la joven. Soltó una risita al escuchar los gemidos de su amante"

Q: (Pues yo ahora mismo ando muy pero que muy encendida *.*) "Recorrió de mientras con su otra mano una de las piernas de la morena, bien torneadas, tocándolas y haciéndose así ver muy tentadoras. Tragó saliva, volviendo a rozar su nariz con la de la otra para acabar en un beso lleno de amor. Al fin y al cabo, no le gustaba pese a todo, no dedicarle un gesto de esos a su novia"

R: (Ya creía que me iba a quedar sin mis mimos…:3) "Rachel prosigue con sus caricias incansables, deliciosas, y que intentar satisfacer las necesidades de su novia. Tira de ella para tumbarla para así besar su abdomen poco a poco, mezclando su sabor con el suyo"

Q: Cariño, no puedo proseguir con esto…

R: ¿Por qué?-Pausa-¿Amor?-Se desconcertó. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Q: Necesito una ducha fría…En una media hora me conectaré-Comentó sonrojada

R: ¿Quieres que te espere desnuda al otro lado de la cámara?-Pausa-¿Quinn?

Q: Dame una hora…Jajaja Enseguida vuelvo, tigresa. Te quiero =P

R: Te espero impaciente, gatita. Yo también te quiero =P-Quinn sonrió

Q: Estoy toda mojada-Rachel soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la pantalla

_Quinn Fabray se ha desconectado_


End file.
